


I Need a Gangta To Love Me Betta

by BadboyAV



Series: Mad Love [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acid Bath, Crazy Stiles, Derek Laughs, HarleyQuinn!stiles, Joker!Derek, M/M, Psycho Derek Hale, Psycho Stiles Stilinski, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadboyAV/pseuds/BadboyAV
Summary: The joker takes Dr. Stiles Stilinski to Ace Chemicals to show him how he was created.





	I Need a Gangta To Love Me Betta

**Author's Note:**

> So when I saw suicide squad and the acid bath with Harley and Joker I couldn't help but picture Stiles and Derek.

"Question." Derek said grabbing Stiles' attention away from the acid below.

"Would you die for me?" He asked.

"Yes." Stiles answered almost immediately. 

"That's too easy, would you..." He took a moment to think of the right thing to say. "...would you live for me?" He finally asked.

"Yes." Stiles answered slower than last time.

"Careful." Joker raised a finger. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He warned.

He took his hand with a smile tattooed on the back of his hand and covered Stiles' mouth with it.

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He said looking deep into Stiles' Whiskey brown eyes with his own deep green ones.

"You want this?" He asked.

"I do." Stiles answered.

"Say it, say it pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty-" 

"Please." Stiles finally said.

"God you're so...good." He emphasized.

Stiles looked back down before looking back to Joker and spreading his arms before falling back.

He fell head first into the chemicals and didn't resurfaced. 

Derek turned to leave but he stopped and with a growl he turned back and took off his silver blazer and jumped down.

He landed headfirst and grabbed Stiles and pulled him back to the surface.

He looked down at his unconscious face before kissing him and breathing air into his lungs. 

Stiles breathed in and his eyes flew open with a gasp. He locked eyes with Derek and smiled.

Derek leaned back down and kissed him deeply with a growl. He pulled away and his mouth spread into a giant smile.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" He laughed.


End file.
